Fei Fong Wong
|-|The Anti-Type= |-|Wave Existence= Character Synopsis Fei Fong Wong 'is the main protagonist of Xenogears and makes an implied appearance in Xenosaga. Fei is the final reincarnation of Abel, who was the first "Contact" of the Zohar 10,000 years ago, being the countarpart to The Anti-Body, Elehayym Van Houten. He begins the game as a nescient villager of Lahan Village, completely oblivious to his nature as "The First Contact". Eventually Fei begins to regain his memories of who exactly he was and learns that he is "One Who Bares Fangs At God" and is meant to become The Wave Existence themselves. By the end of the game, Fei is forced to make a choice to "Walk With God", maintaing his nature as The Wave Existence or live life amongst humans, of which he rejects and decides to live in mortality. In his place, Karellen becomes The Wave Existence and essentially "ceases to be" as an individual Character Statistics 'Tiering: Low 2-C. 2-A '''via Zohar Power | '''High 1-A Verse: '''Xenogears & Xenosaga '''Name: '''Their true name is "Abel", however, they go by Fei Fong Wong mainly '''Gender: Male Age: Varies on incarnation, his oldest are 19 mentally but biologically hundreds to millions of years old Classification: 'The Contact, Chosen of The Zohar, Messiah, "One Who Bares Fangs At God" '''Special Abilities: ' |-|The Anti-Type=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Fei innately knows hand to hand combat, being the most gifted in the series, even more so than trained military fighters and professionals), Subjective Reality (The power of The Zohar allows one to define reality based on their "delusions" and "perceptions", making fantast become reality and vice verse), Probability Manipulation (One who holds The Zohar also wields an infinity of possibilities and can allow which ones they decide are true to exist), Reality Warping (Can alter reality through The Zohar and just innately as well), Energy Manipulation (Draws perpectual energy from The Zohar and has shown he can channel it within his body for offensive attacks), Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Lightning and Earth), Immortality (Type 1, 4 & 11; Fei is heavily connected to The Zohar and also is unable to truly die, simply reincarnating in another form when readily available), Space-Time Manipulation (Through The Zohar, one can alter the entire space-time continuum, including collapsing different time spaces), Soul Manipulation (Dark can destroy the souls of opponents), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with beings who are naturally incorporeal), Matter Manipulation (Ether can also innately change matter, additionally so can The Zohar), Barrier Creation (Through altering space, Fei can create barriers that spatially reject anything that comes close to their presence), Mind Manipulation (The Zohar can manipulate the minds of others), Portal Creation (Able to spawn portals to other dimensions through Zohar and it's Ether), Existence Erasure (Can remove possibilities and prevent them from existing, also causing beings to not exist as a result) Resistance to Subjective Reality, Probability Manipulation, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Mnaipulation and Existence Erasure (Due to having resistance to The Zohar's abilities, as a result of being a Zohar contact himself) |-|Wave Existence=All Previous Abiliites + The Powers of The Wave Existence, including the likes of Conceptual Manipulation (Transcends and can manipulate all concepts within the lowest layer), Causality Manipulation (Cause and Effect are under his absolute control due to being a human concept of which he controls), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Created and can manipulate all Layers and Hyperspaces in Xenosaga), Quantum Manipulation (Controls all Quantum Mechanics and created the concept of Quantum Physics), Plot Manipulation (Can change the ending of Xenogears), Immortality (Type 1, 4, 5, 9, 10), Non-Corporeal (Wave Existence is merely a consciousness that exists and does not exist), Fate Manipulation (Fated Kos-Mos to became aware of its existence), Life & Death Manipulation (Controls the Life and Death cycle), Possession (Possessed Abel and used his body as vessel), Mind Manipulation (Is a living conscious that manipulates the collective ideals and conscious of existence), Abstract Existence (U-Do is the embodies the entire Xenosaga reality and everything within it including Concepts), Information Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Transrealism, Dream Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Vector Manipulation, Time Travel, Absorption, Law Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation (Is a living manifestation of Willpower and Conscious Thought), Biology Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Perception Manipulation (Has the ability to allow who can or cannot perceive it existence, his appearance is dependent on the perception of his observer), Regeneration (True-Godly) 'Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '(Capable of replicating The Big Bang event that spawned the universe and it's 4th dimensional space-time axis). '''Multiverse Level+ '''with The Power of Zohar (Has access to the divine powers of The Zohar,a source of power capable of controlling an infinite number alternate universes and giving the users absolute command over the "realm of possibility" , where all universes reside. Additionally, users of The Zohar are capable of collapsing all possibilities into a zero point, where they'll cease to exist and essentially become destroyed) | '''High Metaverse Level (Contacted and merged with The Wave Existence, an entity who exists beyond all of existence including the Lower Layers which encompasses all concepts and Dimensional Space alike, this also includes the Upper Layer which has three dimensions beyond the lower layer ) Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Capable of reacting to his own big bang, which can quickly destroy the universe in a matter of minutes. Scales to Deus, who's attacks are capable of spanning entire galaxies and destroying them with ease) | '''Omnipresent '(The Wave Existence is a being described as existing in all posssibilities and is one with all of existence, with waves being the very essence of reality and existing even beyond the confines of the physical plane were all that's concrete exists, including the concept of dimensional space) '''Lifting Ability: Class P (Was able to lift up the entire city of Solaris which is bigger than entire continents) | Irrelevant (Exists outside the boundaries of space and time, also being a relative of The Upper Domain, beyond the abstract realm where all conceptions, real and unreal reside) Striking Ability: Universal+ (Can harm Urobolus who can tank the force of a Big Bang) | High Metaversal (Transcends the concepts of space and time, being beyond the entirety of The Lower World, a realm where concepts reside and also being relative to the Upper Layer, being the realm where everything that's abstract exists) Durability: Universe Level+ (Was completely unaffected by his Big Bang attack which is the same Big Bang that created the universe) | High Metaverse Level (Become one with Deus who us above The Deus System which encompasses all of reality which contains infinite layers and Infinite Dimensions) Stamina: Limitless 'so long Fei can drawn energy from The Zohar, otherwise '''Very High '| 'Limitless ' 'Range: '''Standard Melee Range with normal attacks, up to '''Multiversal+ '''with Zohar Power | '''High Metaversal ' '''Intelligence: Genius (He has knowledge on how gears work. He also has thousands of years worth of knowledge under his belt and is a master at martial arts and the human mind and body) | Omniscient (Knows everything there is to know every possibility, every action, all Dimensions and Layers of existence and ETC). Weaknesses: A being known as the Id can sometimes take over Fei and leave him in a bloodlust-like state destroying everything | None Versions: The First Contact | The Wave Existence ''' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: *'Xenogears: '''A gear that Fei has an innate affinity with. It is a large white Gear with 8 spikes coming out of its back and angelic wings which appear when the Xenogears reaches its maximum power limit in battle. Fei receives this after meeting the Wave Existence inside the Zohar. He easily beats Alpha Weltall afterwards, then heads on with the others to destroy Deus. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques:' *'Zohar Modifier: '''Fei has access to the divine powers of The Zohar, of which is powerful enough to manipulate and collapse all possibilities within The Realm of Possibility. This allows users to essentially make their fantasies and thoughts become an absolute reality. Additionally, The Power of Zohar can grant users the power to alter space and time, in addition to one's existence through collapsing a possibility that they deem shouldn't exist *'Ether: A natural energy that get's it's origins from Waves. This energy can be better channeled by Zohar users and it's presence can alter state of matter, in addition to destroy it when it hits an object 'Extra Info: 'Xenogears Respect Thread and Explanation Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Xeno Series Category:Xenogears Category:Messiahs Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Religious Figures Category:Males Category:Martial Artist Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Probability Benders Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Lightning Users Category:Space Benders Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Portal Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Time Benders Category:Mind Users Category:Reincarnation Category:Conceptual Control Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Quantum Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Possession Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Vector Benders Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Regenerators Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Transdualistic Beings Category:Information Manipulators Category:Abstract Beings Category:Fate Users Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Technology Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Willpower Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1